


don’t play dirty

by zzleepy



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Just Stupid Shit, M/M, kisses uwu, lapslock, please my boy geonhak just wants the damn chicken, seodo being idiots, tom and jerry fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzleepy/pseuds/zzleepy
Summary: geonhak suddenly confesses to seoho in an attempt to distract him and steal the last piece of chicken.it doesn’t work.(for stealing the chicken, that is.)
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	don’t play dirty

**Author's Note:**

> i wAS LITERALLY EATING CHICKEN AND MY HEAD WAS LIKE OH SEODO PLOT !!!
> 
> anyway so this is just seodo being the idiots they are with their very interesting dynamic idek why i wrote it it’s highkey stupid but yknow
> 
> hope you like it !! <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“if i said i like you, would you give it to me?” 

seoho stares at geonhak completely dumbfounded, dropping the last piece of chicken they’ve been fighting for for half an hour now. their arguments usually last this long— sometimes even _longer,_ featuring a tired youngjo sighing in the distance. regardless of how small and irrelevant it is, they’d roll out an unnecessarily long verbal list of why their own standpoint is correct in the most intellectual and civil way possible, until geonhak snaps, seoho runs for his life and youngjo bails out. it’s a normal thing. 

unfortunately for him, geonhak _really_ wants that chicken and he doesn’t want to involve it in the bloodbath about to happen in the instance that seoho doesn’t give up, but this “argument” is probably the worst he’s heard even for himself. the fact that he likes seoho has absolutely nothing to do with whatever they were even talking about, and wanting a piece of chicken is _arguably_ not a reason to confess, but he feels like shit for actually doing it, the _what-the-fuck am-i-an-idiot_ type of shit. 

but after the two seconds of seoho staring at him which felt like an eternity, he feels relief when he doesn’t seem to buy it and just laughs his ass off like it’s the funniest thing on earth. it’s supposed to _be_ relief, but apparently, seoho finds geonhak liking him _very_ funny, and you know, it kind of _stings_ a bit but _apparently_ it’s not supposed to be that big of a deal. he confesses out of the blue and it doesn’t even fluster seoho one bit for longer than two seconds, while he feels all the body heat existing in him evacuating to his damn cheeks. _not that big of a deal._

geonhak starts to wonder if it’s supposed to be a daily occurrence and nothing even a bit shocking; you know, the bro-confessing-to-you type of thing. 

“what’s that got anything to do with chicken?” 

_exactly,_ geonhak almost verbalizes but he swallows it back down hoping it will make him feel less humiliated. it’s a big help, since whatever internal preparation he did earlier to appear completely nonchalant about his confession was thrown off the window by seoho’s reaction, and so he’s very much entertaining the idea of tearing his hair out for feeling like the idiot of the century. he tries to play along, to laugh at it like it he didn’t _just_ confess, but it was futile as his chuckle or whatever that was supposed to be ended up sounding like goat noise or a pig snort. 

while geonhak continues his internal suffering, seoho continues to giggle while simultaneously downing his food. it was almost like he already forgot what happened minutes ago or perhaps misheard geonhak’s confession for something like “you can eat the chicken,” because he stares at the last piece like it’s an ancient treasure, darts his hand and grabs it like he’s in a race, then proceeds to throw it in his mouth and eat— 

wait, he _what?_

“hey! that’s unfair!” when geonhak snaps back to reality, he screams almost too childishly, but that’s not the issue here, he thinks. the chicken. _the_ chicken. urgent matters need to be said twice. 

“blame yourself. you’re too slow.” seoho laughs very mockingly, and it gets on geonhak’s nerves in more ways than one. he has sworn to never use underhanded methods to win anything against seoho in hopes he’ll do the same, but he was a fool for doing so; seoho’s playfulness and sly nature knows no bounds. perhaps he can only blame himself for not knowing better. 

“you shouldn’t play dirty.” 

geonhak tackles seoho and cages him in his hold, rendering him immobile with his wrists pinned on the floor. he meets with geonhak’s fiery eyes; seoho is graced with the opportunity to experience firsthand the anguish of someone robbed of the precious last piece of chicken. 

and without warning, his cheeks flushes into a very bright shade of pink; his true reaction which he masked with a convincing laughter was uncovered, like a thin thread snapping. the skin of his wrists locked in geonhak’s palms feels like it’s on fire, and though ineffective, he struggles very harshly in geonhak’s grip, desperately tilting his head down and squeezing it into himself; a pathetic attempt at hiding the embarrassment painted all over his face, whatever that is even from. 

with geonhak’s overwhelming strength, he eventually plops back down weakly in surrender. he averts his gaze sidewards, narrows his eyes and covers his lips with the back of his hand, silently praying that geonhak doesn’t hear how loudly his heart is knocking against his chest. 

“speak for yourself, idiot.” 

geonhak is then robbed of his vocabulary and the only words his brain could come up with is _holy shit since when was seoho so pretty;_ as if he doesn’t already know. there’s something about _this_ seoho, the flustered, beet red seoho who had his invincible walls of playfulness broken down, that oddly feels very enchanting. perhaps he’s fallen in love again, even after the other thousand times he already did. geonhak burns the image clearly in his head; the way their heartbeats resonate loudly in their ears and how seoho shies away from geonhak’s gaze, cheeks still blushing very brightly. 

geonhak feels a smile creep up his face and mischief run through his veins; perhaps his “argument” worked after all. it is not impossible that this will be the first and the last chance he’ll get to successfully tease seoho like he always does to him, so he might just abuse the hell out of it. 

“is this your limit, seoho-hyung?” 

“whatever do you mean?” 

seoho keeps a stupid smile plastered on his face, and it’s supposed to be annoying, but geonhak just finds himself _smitten._ he could tell seoho is trying his utmost best to keep his nonchalant facade intact, but it’s no longer as convincing as geonhak can practically feel the steam blowing off seoho’s heated cheeks. it casts a spell on geonhak; strips him of his reservations and forces into him all the bravery he needed but never had. 

“i meant what i said though.” 

“that i shouldn’t play dirty?” 

“that i like you.” 

geonhak feels air get knocked out of his lungs when seoho doesn’t laugh, and just gets twice as red. an unbearable tension diffuses between the almost nonexistent space between them, in the gaps of their uneven breathing. neither dared to break eye contact, but seoho looked smaller and smaller with every passing second, like a frightened squirrel. geonhak feels himself getting drawn into the crescents of seoho’s eyes; the urge of wanting to kiss him suddenly starts ringing persistently and annoyingly in his head. 

but before he gives into it, seoho breaks it to him, and as stupidly whipped as he sounds, geonhak feels like the world has stopped; like fireworks are lighting up in his stomach and fire is spreading in his bones. he’s feels like the happiest person alive that even his own toes are curling at his own thoughts, but he couldn’t help it; as brief as it was, it felt like an eternity, a million feelings said at once, and he heard every single one loud and clear. 

“will that do for an answer?” 

seoho drops back on the floor feverishly hot and red, embarrassment still too evident on his face that geonhak couldn’t help but smile at it, couldn’t resist the temptation of doing it again. 

and he does, but slower, this time, like a reassurance to seoho’s response. geonhak memorizes the smoothness of his lips thoroughly, the shape of the smile that blooms in between their kisses, treasures it like it’s the last while fervently praying it’s not. geonhak presses himself closer and harder as if trying to convey all the feelings he condensed into just three words. he cups seoho’s face and keeps his hands on his skin, as if he’s afraid it’s all in his head. 

when seoho returns it all with equal, if not greater force and desire, throwing his arms around geonhak’s neck and pulling him even closer, he feels reassurance; that this is real. he has seoho in his embrace, and as afraid as he was before, though very untimely and ridiculously random— he finally played the gamble at love and won, like a year’s worth of luck was used to pay for this moment. he wouldn’t be surprised if he starts tripping on air or stubbing his toe on tables every five minutes on the days that will follow, but he wouldn’t care; if it’s for seoho, no price is too hefty to pay. 

“you really like playing dirty, huh.” 

“i don’t, i just wanted to know how the last piece of chicken tastes like,” geonhak keeps a teasing and simultaneously accusing smile plastered on his face. if seoho thinks he’s spared from geonhak’s fury after being robbed, he’s _very_ wrong. “since if i remember correctly, _you_ stole it.” 

seoho just chokes out a very dry laugh in defeat, averting his gaze sidewards in guilt. 

“i’m not sure if i’ve tasted it thoroughly enough though,” geonhak’s smile then turns into a mischievous grin, his frame almost growing larger in seoho’s eyes. perhaps he has unlocked something in geonhak he knew shouldn’t have, but he’s guilty of his actions and stealing chicken is very much a punishable _crime,_

“can i have a taste again?” 

perhaps by kisses, or maybe something more. 

“well, if you insist.”  


geonhak smiles before closing in, feeling a warmth pooling in his chest. he never knew _chicken_ tasted this good, tasted so endearingly _sweet._  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmao i finally made something that didnt eventually turn into some angsty shit halfway aha luv that for me
> 
> if ur bored hit me w a keyboard smash in twt [@svnnysvnwoo_](https://mobile.twitter.com/svnnysvnwoo_) im loud and friendly so yeah do that bye


End file.
